


Могло быть и хуже

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, cursed!Geralt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: После охоты на пикси Геральт немного не в себе.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Могло быть и хуже

Лютик сдавленно выдохнул и попытался сдвинуть с себя тяжелое горячее тело Геральта. Но у него ничего не вышло. Геральт лишь сильнее уткнулся носом ему в шею и издал звук, очень похожий на мурлыканье.

— Ты безумно тяжелый. Мне нечем дышать, — выдавил из себя Лютик и ощутимо толкнул Геральта в плечо. 

Тот обреченно вздохнул и одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, увлекая Лютика за собой и обнимая его одной рукой за талию. Сидящая возле костра Йеннифэр рассмеялась, наблюдая за ними.

— Ты могла бы помочь вместо того, чтобы ехидничать.

— Зачем мне это делать? Вы такие забавные.

Геральт уселся на ствол поваленного дерева и устроил Лютика у себя на коленях, не позволяя ему сбежать. Взгляд у него был шальной и совершенно бессмысленный. Таким он вышел из леса, вернувшись после столкновения со стаей совсем недружелюбных пикси. Заметив Лютика, он ломанулся к нему прямо через костер, обхватил своими огромными ручищами, по-кошачьи лизнул в щеку и даже попробовал облизать ему ухо. А когда Лютик вовсе неблагородно взвизгнул и попытался высвободиться, Геральт уронил его на землю и подмял под себя. А Йеннифэр не стала вмешиваться, потешаясь над ними.

— Когда проклятие выветрится и Геральт придет в себя, он будет очень зол.

— Это случится только завтра к утру. А пока наслаждайся бесплатными объятиями. Когда еще тебе выпадет такой шанс.

— Йен!

— Ничего не знаю. Я слишком устала возиться с вами.

Лютик надулся, а Геральт воспользовался тем, что он затих, и устроил в его волосах желтый цветок.

— Такой же красивый, как ты, — прошептал Геральт.

Лютик вздохнул и смирился. В конце концов, могло быть гораздо хуже.


End file.
